An Ending
by StitchWitch
Summary: All Ahiru wants is an ending  now she finally has one. T for attempted suicide. AXF


I understand that Ahiru is a little out of character.

This story was written while I was sick and a little out of my mind. I reread it, and decided It's actually pretty good. So voila.

I don't own Princess Tutu. I wish I did.

Dedicated to Cathy-Chan.

* * *

All the little yellow duck wanted was for an ending. She didn't care what sort anymore- happy, sad, funny, bittersweet… she just wanted to end. She couldn't take it anymore- take being trapped in the body of a duck, not being able to be herself.

Oh, she had been a duck. She would, always, be that way in body, it seemed to her. But… in her heart she was Ahiru. A girl. A girl with hopes and dreams and faults and wishes and fears, who just wanted to go back. She didn't miss being Princess Tutu- she wasn't her. She was a character she had played. Ahiru sighed, looking at her yellow feathers. She could handle it all... could have. But there was one thing that she had never managed to do.

Tell him. She had fallen, in the end, and fallen hard. But not for the boy she was saving, consciously, but for the boy who worked at it, the boy who was as cold as ice mostly. The boy who was so proud but was so willing to help his friend, was willing to help a girl, one who was just… useless when she wasn't the princess, just for him.

"Quack…" Ahiru wished she could speak. No, she could only quack. A sad quack, a longing one, one that held her heart in it all. The duck sighed, then started to flap her wings. She knew what she would do, in order to drive away the pain. She would end her story forever, but for in memories.

He always felt bad about it. Ahiru had done so much for all of them. And they all got a reward. But not her. Not the little duck who had a bigger heart than anyone else he had ever known. She was just a clumsy, sweet, open girl. He was supposed to not care. So why did he feel so bad about it?

Ahiru… meant something to him. She was innocence. Sweetness. Caring. She was like having his innocence back, always smiling, always amazed and stunned by new things. Always trying to make others feel better, always with more hope than any one person should have. Always giving herself fully even to those who hated her. Always hiding her hurt from everyone and giving them hope. He had fallen into love with the duck-girl and wanted, no, he had to, know if she loved him back, if she cared, if she truly loved him for what he was.

"I need to talk to her." He said, standing. His chair fell and he headed outside, headed for where she always seemed to be. The fountain in the school.

As the yellow duck slowly glided to the fountain, she felt tears wrap around her eyes, and her heart.

"Quack.. qu-quack.." She whispered. _I'm so sorry Fakir. But I can't take it anymore._ She thought, as she carefully flew to the top of the fountain where the spike was.

"Ahiru!" A familiar voice, Fakir's. She looked over, perching on one of the curls. He was running, hair flying.

"Quack?" She said, wishing she could talk. She glided down to land beside him.

"Duck, I need to tell you something, please just listen, I love you. Do you.. love me too?" He said it all mixed up, he had to say it. It burst out, like a trumpet call.

"Quack!" Ahiru nodded vigorously. Fakir scooped up the tiny yellow duck and hugged her.

"Then I can and I will. Ahiru, do you want to be human again?" He asked, looking at her, so small in his hand

"Quack!" The duck nodded once again, and before he thought about it too much he kissed her. At first he was kissing a beak, feeling worried it wouldn't work. Then the beak was a pair of lips, and the duck he had been holding was a girl, one who wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. He pulled back after a moment, then hugged her tightly, wrapping her in his cloak.

"Fakir?" She said, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"I really do love you too." she was honest as always. He smiled.

"I'm glad. Now let's go and get you in some clothes before someone other than me sees." He said gently. Ahiru blushed and nodded.

It was on an early Saturday morning a few weeks after that Fakir finally remembered what she had been doing, in duck form. That night they had been too exhausted and stunned to do much, and the following weeks were a blur of dance classes, Ahiru, and his job. He had to know what she had been doing, so as they walked he finally asked.

"Ahiru, what were you doing up there near the top of the fountain?" he asked suddenly, looking at the pink-haired girl walking beside him. Ahiru looked down at her shoes, suddenly fascinated by the simple construction.

"I.. was going to.. end it." She said very quietly.

"WHAT?" Fakir sounded stunned. He put his hands on her shoulders, pressing on them.

"Fakir, I'm so sorry, I just wanted an ending. I couldn't take not being able to do anything but be a duck, not being able to talk to you, to dance, to be myself. I wanted an ending, to be a duck or a girl.. not to be trapped with the memories but not being able to tell you I loved you," she blurted, voice dropping to a whisper, "I'm so sorry.." Fakir for a moment just stood there, then hugged her tightly, holding her close. Ahiru's eyes widened with surprise. She had expected him to rage, to be angry, but instead... he hugged her?

"Ahiru… please don't ever think like that again… If I had known I would have given you an ending." Fakir said, releasing her. She still looked down, unsure. He smiled at how she was so surprised, then gently put a finer under her chin. She looked up at him.

"Fakir.." she sounded confused.

"Duck, I love you. I had already written your story.. that if the person you loved kissed you, you could become human. I was too afraid that it wouldn't be me and I never even told you. Forgive me?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Of course!" She replied, her eyes earnest and truthful. He smiled, then before she said another word, kissed her again. She blushed, then kissed back, tentatively. When they separated, Fakir smiled.

"Now… Ahiru has an ending, and a happy one too." He said. Ahiru hugged him tightly, a smile on her face.

"Only because of Fakir-kun." She said quietly. He smiled, hugging her back.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I don't read reviews, either pm or email me.

Gracias.

Hasta luego.


End file.
